Best Fairy Tail Fan-Fictions Ever
by Darkvoid98
Summary: Prepare Yourself for some of the most intense beautifully made Fan-Fictions to ever grace this earth of ours, I'm here to have fun and have a called laugh also to git gud. P.S - Prepare Yourself - Ike
1. Chapter 1 - Gray

It was cold, Gray was cold it was like a match made in heaven. The colder it got the more hot gray got. Gray was bored he made a snowman, and left a hole in it. He made cool, icy love to the snowman and after it was done he fell over and said "That was cool"

The End


	2. Chapter 2 - Natsu

It was a warm summers night outside, but inside it was as cold as grays frosty snowman love. Natsu was inside and for a fire wizard he was pretty cold, so he lit a fire using his **Fire Dragon Roar** , he seemed to be intrigued by his fire that he had made and decided he wanted to experiment with it, he took out his **Fire Dragons Penis** , and began to engulf it inside of the flames, it felt like he was fucking the sun. After some red hot loving, he came inside the fireplace. He then fell over and said with a smile "That was Hot"

The End


	3. Chapter 3 - Max

It was a dusty night at the guild hall, there had recently been a sandstorm that was pretty da-rude, that was caused by max trying to show off his skills to a new member of the guild. So they forced him to stay the night by himself and clean all the dust up using no magic just a regular broom that was lying around. Max thought to himself "Damn dis broom be pretty sexy, we have a lot of common we both love sand inside of us, and we are both stiff at the moment" he said smiling sexily towards the broom.

"Oh broom I have always loved you" max shouted towards the broom, He then began to insert the broom into his backside, a place no one had ever even been before. he was pleasured by the broom for the next few hours. After he was finished he said in a whisper into the brooms handle "That was rough"

The End


	4. Chapter 4 - Laxus

Laxus had just gotten off of a job with the rest of the Thunder Legion, he was tired and wanted to go home and get some rest, but Laxus for the big strong muscly man that he is, was still afraid of the dark, but to his surprise his nightlight wasn't working because something in the power socket must of overcharged and had run out of power.

There was only one way that Laxus could power up the socket once again, he needed to charge it up himself, but only one part of his body was thin enough to fit inside of the socket, HIS PENIS!

He whipped out his lightning rod and began to thrust inside of the wall socket and every time he climaxed the power started to come back to the sockets wiring, he kept thrusting his power poll into the socket until he came so hard he couldn't even bare to stand anymore. Laxus was tired after all of that thrusting into the hole that was the power socket, he fell down and said with a grin "That was a shocking experience".

The End


	5. Chapter 5 - Lucy

One lonely night, Lucy was "playing around with her keys", but she got bored of that really quickly and thought to her self

"Hmm I wonder if I could have some fun with my keys" she said smirking.

Now at this point in time Lucy was extremely wet and she had made a very bad mistake, she had accidentally inserted the wrong key inside of her, "OH NO, NOT AQUARIUS" Lucy yelled as Aquarius was summoned right on top of Lucy and her fresh p00si.

"What did I tell you about summoning me in small wet places!..." she exclaimed at Lucy before she paused to examine the situation at hand.

She was on top of Lucy, who was all wet and naked and with scorpio and leo's keys inside of her tight holes.

"What do you think your doing with my boyfriends key!" Aquarius yelled at Lucy

Aquarius began to strip down and then she inserted her massive bazoonga titties into Lucy's mouth, it was making it hard for Lucy to breathe with all this fish she had inside of her, they both came extremely hard on each other, before Aquarius disappeared back into the celestial spirit world where she belonged.

Lucy was exhausted and she fell over on the couch and with a small but desperate smile she whispered "Wow that fish knows how to flop"

The End

 _ **P.S (Screw you Mitchell for not thinking I was the best Fan-Fiction writer in the world look at that story and how much of a pure fucking masterpiece it is.)**_

 _ **P.S.S - Join us next time where Gajeel enjoys a nice game of fencing.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Gajeel

**YoYoYo you bunch of fucking pussies, we're back with new phat dank fucking top tier fan fictions brace ya titties for this shit ya filthy nig nogs.**

Gajeel was chillin & grillin by da junkyard, eating some traaaaaaash, when he came across the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She gave him a stiff look, like she almost had no expression but really wanted the metal man that was Gajeel.

Gajeel approached her, and without no word or warning whipped out his telephone pole, and began to thrust into the lovely woman getting as hard as a steel beam but in this case could be melted by jet fuel, he thrusted in deeper and deeper into the lovely woman, she gave out no sound or feeling to this man thrusting inside of her with his metal detector.

Gajeel let out a mighty **ROAR!** as he filled the woman with his nuts and bolts, Gajeel put away his crane and wrecking balls and began to walk away as he turned and winked at the woman, he let out a smile and said "Your Jet fuel melted my steel beam, baby"

That was the last time Gajeel ever saw the chain link fence.

 **The End, fags**


	7. Chapter 7 - Naruto

Naruto was chillin with non-ice Gray, Sasugray/Sasuke, when he heard a sound coming from the bushes. "Yo wat you think that noise was my man" Naruto-Kun~~ said the Sasuke-Chan~~, "Mang I dont know why dont chu check it out ma negro" Naruto skedaddled over to the bushes to check out the noise that was emanating from them.

"Ogedy Bogedy Boo" - said the inanimate, floating father son big ball x100 rasenshuriken rasengan that was hiding inside of the bushes. "What is poppin my foxy-man-kun~~, Naruto was confused at what was lying in front of his eyes, but he took this opportunity to whip out one of his fox tails :^), and penetrate the Rasengan with it.

"Oh yeah fox-man-chan~~, uguu nyaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~", said the rasengan.

 **"HIDDEN TALENT JUTSU CUMMING LOTUS FLOWER"**

Naruto shouted as he came like a wild Zabuza sensei in a coursing river, while Juvia-senpai~~ spilt water into it thats how much he came a lame came.

He turned to the Rasengan and said

"Believe It"

 **The End, kiddo**


End file.
